kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Men, Fly High!
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 and the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the eighth installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Taiga manages to capture the Bugster which escaped in the last episode and obtains the Jet Combat Gashat, holding the Bugster, and thus the patient, hostage in exchange for the other Riders' Gashats. When they arrive to challenge him, he decides only he is needed to fight the Bugster, and tries to destroy Ex-Aid and Brave. Plot Emu returns to tending to the patient Yoshio Okada, while his daughter Shiori tells Asuna about her father's factory; it's small and has been struggling, prompting her to help out, but Asuna says she was probably fired to have the chance to find her own path instead. Taiga overhears the discussion. Emu confirms one of the Bugster's infections is still present in Yoshio, and Asuna brings up the factory as a stress trigger, Yoshio saying that most employees have been leaving. Just then, his infection flares up as the Jet Collabos Bugster attacks his factory. Taiga, however, has been waiting, and transforms into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 to fight it. Emu and Asuna arrive at the factory as Snipe uses the Gashacon Magnum Rifle Mode to hit the Jet Collabos' jetpack, knocking it from the sky, and shoot the Jet Combat Gashat out of its head, reverting it to its Prime Collabos body, a form that leaves it powerless and almost inert. He tells Emu that he's taking the Bugster until he and Hiiro face him for possession of their Rider Gashats, in essence taking the patient hostage, as Yoshio can't be saved without destroying the Bugster. Hiiro and his father Director Kagami discuss the situation at CR. Hiiro accepts Taiga's challenge, still blaming him for Saki's death. Director Kagami tries to take a stand and talk as Hiiro's father, telling him not to let himself be toyed with like this, but Hiiro simply walks away, leaving the Director to lament the time he'd spent waiting in line for the cake Hiiro had abandoned on the table. Yoshio is told that his factory was destroyed, and Asuna criticizes Emu for causing the patient stress; Yoshio says he plans to close down the factory and let go of his last employees, but Emu suggests visiting it—Asuna drags him out of the room by his ear. Changing to Poppy Pipopapo, she chastises Emu's choice of topics, but he points out that the factory's destruction didn't make the patient disappear. In his hideout, Taiga recollects how he was fired: his liscense was revoked so he was let go, but he accused Director Kagami of cutting him from CR simply because the Bugsters were no longer a problem. At Genm Corp., Kuroto and Parado discuss the extreme power of the Proto Gashats and the danger posed to Kuroto by him transforming with one; then, Kiriya calls the office. Emu, Asuna, and Yoshio arrive at the wrecked factory, only to discover its last three employees still there and trying to clean up the debris. Emu reveals that Yoshio wasn't worried about the factory itself, but about its workers and their livelihoods. As the employees vow to get the factory running again, Shiori arrives and apologizes for not understanding her father's reasons. The patient is happy, now only one thing remains. In a rock quarry, Taiga waits with the tied-up Collabos Bugster as Emu and Hiiro arrive, the three transforming. Meanwhile, Kuroto arrives under a bridge to meet Kiriya; the two also transform to fight, taking Level 3. Ex-Aid and Brave fight Snipe in Level 2; Brave talks down on Snipe's hostage taking, but Snipe says that without a license, he has no obligation to help patients or anyone, taking Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. He then shoots open a Bang Bang Shooting barrel drum, knocking a Shrink Energy Item onto the Collabos Bugster, shrinking it to the size of an action figure and grabbing it so the other Riders can't destroy it just yet. He attacks the other Riders, moving too fast to be hit and shooting from a distance, prompting them to also take Level 3, but despite the upgrades, Snipe remains unhittable. He targets Brave, shooting him out of Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 form and snatching up the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Turning his attention to Ex-Aid, Snipe tosses down the Collabos Bugster, letting it grow back to regular size and regain its fighting ability. Ex-Aid tries defeating it, but doesn't notice until too late that Snipe is targetting both him and the Bugster with a Jet Critical Strike, saying he's the only Kamen Rider needed; the attack destroys the Bugster, clearing Jet Combat, and knocks Ex-Aid out of Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Snipe catching the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. Yoshio's infection has disappeared, and his employees rejoice. Lazer and Genm fight with their Gashacon weapons, coming at each other with a Sickle Mode Giri Giri Critical Finish and a Chainsaw Mode-channeled Shakariki Critical Strike. Back at Genm Corp., Graphite sneaks into Kuroto's office, witnessed by Parado. Lazer asks why Kuroto is working with the Bugsters; untransforming, Kuroto replies that he wants to know how the Bugsters came into being, and for this, he made the Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats. Emu tells Taiga that Gashats are meant to save patients, but Taiga says Emu knows nothing of the Gashats or being a Rider candidate. Kuroto brings up the operation that all the Riders underwent to be able to use the Drivers, and that one of them never had it. Kiriya realizes who: Emu Hojo. On a rooftop, Graphite triggers the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat he took from Kuroto's office, stabbing it into his chest and releasing orange and black streams of energy, cackling madly. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Genm Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 3: *Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat): Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **Graphite ***Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Snipe ***Shrink (on Jet Collabos Bugster) Errors *When activated, the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat doesn't announce the "Z" at the end of its name, though it will next episode. *When Genm activates the Shakariki Sports Gashat, he doesn't actually press the button on the side of the Gashat. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Orange *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Graphite's possession': Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Giri Giri Chambara, Jet Combat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **None *As of this episode, scenes from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider are shown in the opening sequence. *This is the only time all the Kamen Riders assume their Level 3 forms. *This is the first time Snipe triggers an Energy Item. **The first time the Rider releasing an Energy Item doesn't use it on themselves. **Also the first time a Bugster is affected by an Energy Item. *This is the first time Ex-Aid doesn't assume Action Gamer Level 1 onscreen. **It is also the first time since his debut that Brave doesn't assume Quest Gamer Level 1 onscreen. *This is the first time Kuroto doesn't have his voice disoriented as Genm, most likely because he had no need to hide his identity from Lazer. *The fact that it is revealed that the Riders (save for Emu) needed surgery to be compatible with the Gamer Driver and Gashats to transform is a callback to the Showa Era, where Kamen Riders needed their bodies to be modified through surgery to become cyborg superheroes. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash!, A Hollow Beating in the Heart!, The Reason for Some Lies! and Men, Fly High!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 2, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 男たちよ、Fly high！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 男たちよ、Fly high！ References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode